Madame Masque
Agnes Cully, better known by her stage name, Whitney Frost was an actress and a Scientific Genius who became the villain Madame Masque. Biography Agnes Cully, best known by her stage name Whitney Frost, was a Hollywood actress in the 1940's. Whitney Frost also had a brilliant scientific mind, as she developed the wartime technology that put Isodyne Energy on the map. At some point, she was married to Calvin Chadwick, Isodyne's owner and candidate for Senate. Sensing that Isodyne's work was drawing too much attention, the Council of Nine decided to pull the plug on the research into Dark Force. Whitney Frost wouldn't let their decision stop her, and that night decided to steal the Dark Force before it could be taken away. However, Doctor Jason Wilkes, who was working with the SSR was also there to recover the substance. She held him at gunpoint and demanded he hand over the Dark Force. Doctor Wilkes knew she wasn't so foolish as to shoot him while he was holding the Dark Force, but he dropped it anyway when she tried to wrestle it from his hands. The Dark Force exploded, seemingly killing Dr. Wilkes while leaving a scar filled with the Dark Force on Whitney Frost's forehead. After this event, Whitney Frost began to develop powers relating to Darkforce. powers which she tested on rats, all the while concealing her powers initially, until revealing them to her husband. After Calvin found out he tried to have Whitney captured by the Council, until Whitney killed off those who had tried to capture her including her husband. She then assumed control of the Council with members such as Hugh Jones and Mortimer Hayes. While in control she enlisted the services of her former lover Joseph Manfredi, and his Maggia operatives. After re-acquiring the nuclear rods that Peggy Carter and the SSR stole from Roxxon, Whitney recreated the event that opened the breach between their world on the Darkforce realm. Though the results didn't occur the way she had envisioned, in the end she gathered the power that Dr. Wilkes had absorbed and used it to further her own agenda. She soon began to become mentally unstable, leading Joseph to try and help her by siding with the SSR to rid Whitney of her powers. After this deal was made, Peggy, along with her allies set a trap which led Whitney to lose her powers. Even with the Darkforce gone, Whitney was still highly mentally unstable and had even begun clawing at her face leaving severe marks. She was frequently visited by Joseph Manfredi throughout the years it would take for her to recover. After finally recovering after several years, Joseph arranged for Whitney to be removed from the prison where she was being locked up. Knowing that the newly chrisitned SHIELD, would hunt Whitney down, Joseph also arranged for the prison to stage an accident which would lead SHIELD to conclude that Frost was dead. Whitney eventually forgave Joseph for what he did to help her, and having no where else to turn became a high ranking member of his organization. Whitney would receive various martial arts lessons to prepare her for combat against multiple opponents, as well as use in firearms. Although the effects of the Darkforce had worn off, Whitney's face was scarred from all the years of trying to claw it off, and so she wore a golden mask to cover up her marks, and took the name Madame Masque to conceal her true identity. Madame Masque would assist the Maggia in various operations for years to come. Abilities * Martial Arts: Madame Masque is proficient and hand to hand combat, being able to hold her own against several opponents * Firearms: Madame Masque is skilled in the use of firearms. * Disguise: Madame Masque is able to pass herself off as other women. She is proficient with disguise, small arms, and has shown ability as a gymnast. Category:Villains Category:The Maggia Category:Crime Lords Category:The Council of Nine Category:Businesspeople Category:Darkforce Users